


sway

by ghosty



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty/pseuds/ghosty
Summary: Anguish doesn't even begin to cover it.





	sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enmity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/gifts).



If Katsuya's hand twitched against hers one more time, she believed she might explode. But not now; she couldn't bring that upon him now. Not when things were like this.  
  
"Sorry," he breathes out, the word terse and cold to soothe the wounds like field arnica. Of course he can't apologize like a normal person. His eyes flash from behind his glasses, and Ulala almost forgets her own awkwardness under the weight of how handsome he can be when he's frustrated.  
  
It doesn't help that they're slow dancing in an empty room. At all. And he's almost good at it.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Shut up," she says at first. Then, on second thought, steps in a little too close, and to her pleasant surprise he does not renew the distance between them as they sway to quiet music she doesn't know the name to. As long as she doesn't think about it too much, she can let herself rest her head on his shoulder, still swaying softly like they're rocking a baby nestled in their stupid heartbeats, and Ulala sighs volumelessly. "Don't worry about it," she tacks on feebly.  
  
Katsuya just nods, she feels it in how his chin brushes the top of her head.  
  
It's the first time she notices just how warm he really is. Warm enough to make her sleepy, and forgetful.  
  
She doesn't mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I LITERALLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT P2 AND I WROTE THIS BC ENMITY DESERVES HAPPINESS THAT'S ALL BYE!!!!!!!


End file.
